This international conference on elderly migration and settlement is designed to bring together in Colorado an international network of collaborating scholars in order to broaden our current understanding of the elderly mobility transition in industrializing societies and to start network activities on a second phase of an earlier (now concluded) multinational comparative study, previously supported by the National Institute on Aging (#AGO5168-01). The countries to be represented at the proposed conference are: Brazil, Canada, Italy, Japan, the United Kingdom, and the United States.